Hidden
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: Fem!Mammon and Belphegor. One Shot Complete! Reviews are lovely... Belphegor hid his eyes behind his bangs. Mammon hid her gender behind a hood. When feelings start to develop how will they come to realise it?


**Hidden**

**Author's Note: This is for the people who commented on another fic's link on my Facebook page. Yes I caught something about Bel x Fem!Mammon even though I didn't know the language they were using so here is a little something I hope everyone who chanced upon this enjoys it?**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

She walked past him wordlessly. After the curse had been lifted things were slightly different. It took three months before the cursed seven were returned back to their adult form completely. The growing process was difficult. Their bodies were forced to develop at astonishing speed. The growing pains of having bones and muscle and skin stretch at a rate too quickly made Mammon unable to take on any missions until she was fully grown.

Even though she had regained her powerful form, none of the Varia members discovered her secret. As a baby it was easily overlooked but now that she had grown the changes should have been slightly more prominent but no one noticed it, not even Lussuria. To be honest Mammon was a little hurt because her feminine nature was ignored. However it was not a bad thing. At least she could pretend for a little longer that she was not in love with a certain blonde.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

The Prince wandered around the overly large mansion. Who was he kidding, it was a castle fit for him and the boss. The others were pests running around. Usually he would kill the pests on sight or at least attempt to in order to keep himself entertained. However in the past few months he noticed something different.

The money loving baby had stopped taking on missions and also had started to grow. Belphegor was excited because he wanted to see the gender ambiguous baby in full form. The arcobaleno was insanely strong as an infant and the assassin genius wanted to see how strong the arcobaleno truly was when in full form. To be honest he was slightly disappointed to know that the full grown Mammon was a shorty. He expected a stronger opponent.

However Belphegor was starting to think if there was a reason why Mammon even if fully grown was still a tad smaller than all the other arcobalenos. Except for Lal and Luce, who had passed away, all the other arcobalenoes were males.

"Unless Mammy-chan has been lying all these while... Ushishishi~ the Prince shall uncover the truth himself."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Mammon was annoyed. No, annoyed was an understatement. She was extremely pissed off. From how Belphegor tried to stalk her everywhere from the bedroom to the bathroom to the training room Mammon was going insane. The mocking laughter in the shadows kept on driving her insane. Mammon was not even sure anymore if Belphegor was the real deal or the materialization of her illusions. "Ushishi~" has made its way into Mammon's hated vocabulary not that it should be considered one in the first place.

The illusionist was on guard constantly even at night. Her sleep cycle was messed up and being a sleep deprived illusionist, she was not a person to be trifled with. The Varia mansion was deathly quiet on the fourth day. No one made a sound when Mammon glided past them, not even Squalo or Lussuria. Xanxus was also relatively less angry. In fact an occasional ghost of a smirk appeared on his usual scowling face. When the trash was angry it was interesting. He had kept his tabs on a certain blonde moron and it seemed as if things were going to liven up again. The shark trash was unusually silent which is a pleasant change was for once.

Mammon trudged to the kitchen and threw the door open with her psychic powers. Opening the door using her hands would be too main stream for someone of her caliber.

Lussuria did not fuss over her choice of food for a change and just placed her glass of strawberry milk at her seat. Belphegor grinned at her to which Phantasma hissed. Mammon was seething beneath the hood that hid her expression but the salamander knew its mistress's temper well enough.

Mammon was close to breaking point now. The infuriating blonde seemed to show no signs of stopping anytime soon. All the Varia members were aware of the dark aura growing. It would not be soon before Uroboros would be unleashed upon whichever poor soul was a fool enough to incur the wrath and pull out the last straw of control the illusionist had.

"M-m-m-m-Mammon… th-the b-b-boss has ca-called for y-you…" a poor subordinate trembled as he relayed the message from the almighty boss. Mammon turned sharply to face the man. His terror filled cried were heard throughout the mansion and all the Varia members prayed silently for the poor man. He would be compensated by the Vongola but his mental scars would never be erased.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Belphegor was having a good time. He enjoyed seeing how Mammon was trying so hard to remain emotionless. It was certainly rare to see the money loving arcobaleno display any sort of emotion and he was definitely not going to let this chance pass him by without so much of a try. Fran had told him frankly he was pushing it and he might die but the blonde could not care less. He stabbed the frog and was done with it. After all he was a genius and he was _this_ close to uncovering Mammon's secret.

Xanxus had sent them on a mission on Belphegor's request not that Mammon cared. It was a good chance to commit murder and dispose of the annoying blonde after all. Mammon had this weird feeling whenever the mad prince grinned at her. She knew he was only toying with her but somehow that feeling in her supposedly non-existent chest did not stop. The fluttering and warm feeling settled down in her chest all the way to her stomach making her body warm all over. It was also difficult to maintain an indifferent expression around the charming yet immature boy.

Logic told her it was wrong to like a person so twisted in nature but the heart she newly discovered refused to listen. _"I am a lot older than he is. Ever since time froze when I was fifteen it had been at least thirty years that passed. This makes me a good forty-five years of age and that blonde idiot is only sixteen for crying out loud! I can't like someone like that… I'm not a cougar! Besides, wasn't I asexual or something?"_

While she was following Belphegor and lost in her thoughts she failed to realize how their environment changed. The streets suddenly became deserted and Belphegor smelled blood in the air. His blood lusty nature was taking over his logical self.

"Mammon…" he whispered. Mammon snapped out of her thoughts. Belphegor was tense and she knew immediately something was wrong. For better measures, she casted out Viper's mirage over the town while using telepathy to sieve information out from the ambushers nearby.

"Bel… there are three to the right flank and two ahead in disguise. The town is in my jurisdiction but you should still be careful. There is a mist user among them. I cannot sense him."

Belphegor grinned. "All the better to play Mammon… none of them are leaving here alive because the Prince is here to play Ushishishi~"

Mammon had a bad feeling about how things would turn out. Her premonitions were never wrong. She also knew that when the blonde decided on something it was difficult to make him change his mind.

Knives were thrown and wires were set. The prey was bound to end up dead and Belphegor was proud of his craft. His success rates in completing missions were all 100%, unlike a certain perverted lightning man who only had a lousy 99.8%.

Mammon stood in the shadows and watched as the bloody prince danced among the corpses gracefully cutting down his enemies one by one. There was something mesmerizing about the blonde assassin at his job and Mammon simply could not take her eyes away from him. She was in a trance and somehow her senses failed to alert her of another presence behind her. Before she knew it chloroform was the last thing she remembered inhaling before passing out. It was vague but she recalled a frantic looking mop of blonde calling out for her.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Good job!" the boy smiled.

The girl gave a shy smile of her own. "Thank you, boss," the quiet voice whispered and then she left.

The brunet looked at the sleeping form and sighed. He should get going before he was killed by a certain psychopathic maniac. "Reborn better thank me for this…"

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Belphegor was on a rampage. He was furious he had even allowed harm to come to Mammon. The illusionist must have been a powerful one because there were only a few people who can hold their own to an arcobaleno. He had a hunch on who the culprit might be but for now his main focus was on rescuing Mammon.

The entire building was devoid of human personnel and Belphegor was seething on the inside. It was unthinkable that anyone who could capture a Varia key member so easily would leave a place unguarded. It was obviously a trap yet nothing could be picked out by his sharpest assassin senses trained over the years. It was too strange. Belphegor hardly dared to think of the consequences should he barge in there without a plan. Time however, was not on his side. As he plotted mammon could have been exposed to danger. An illusionist's greatest weakness is physical pain.

Cursing his foolish decision, Belphegor entered the empty building. He shoved all logic aside for once.

"_Why am I so concerned for an overgrown baby?" _he asked himself.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Xanxus smirked as he observed how the blonde brat chased after the female illusionist. It was definitely worth the price. Reborn kept his word. This was interesting.

"Shark trash," he hollered for Squalo who tumbled in –broke down the door- almost instantly.

"What is it shitty boss?" the long haired man demanded – yelled- as a wine glass hit him.

Xanxus grunted. His eardrums would burst if his right hand man increased his obnoxious volume by even a decibel. The wine glasses in their store room were running low in supply from the frequency he has to throw them to maintain his sanity.

"Pay the man his due and get out," he instructed before chasing the man out by shooting his X-guns.

A pair of lovebirds within the walls of a war zone would be like a Romeo and Juliet tragedy. It was simply too thrilling. The only thing Xanxus loved more than killing and destroying was probably tormenting people. Those two were going to create a new source of entertainment for him.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Belphegor made it to the room Mammon was sleeping in without harm. It was strange to say but Belphegor did not sense any ill intentions while he was running in the building. He had traps set everywhere but none of them picked up any movement. It was truly deserted.

Mammon continued to sleep and her hood had slipped off slightly, revealing more of her tattoo on her cheek. Belphegor was about to rouse the sleeping illusionist when curiosity got better of him.

"_This is a chance I'll never get again… I can use this against him… should I?"_

Belphegor's hand stopped inches away from the hood. He hesitated. It did not feel right somehow, not that he ever did anything right, since he just did whatever he wanted.

Before he could do anything else a cold hand gasped his wrist painfully and he gasped aloud, showing a moment of weakness. Belphegor cursed at how he had let down his guard.

The hand belonged to Mammon who regained her consciousness not too long ago. The thought of having her face exposed frightened her so much she acted more on instinct than logic.

The cold hand on his wrist reminded Belphegor that Mammon was awake. His mind tried to come up with an excuse but nothing came to mind. He fell into an awkward silence after attempting to form words.

They stared at each other with eyes hidden beneath their hood and hair. Neither could read the other's expression but one thing was constant and that was the sound of their hearts beating in unison.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Back at the Varia mansion Xanxus observed with interest how the atmosphere had changed without either of his subordinates knowing. If it was Lussuria he would be squealing non sop from the love overflowing in the air. He was glad he asked Reborn for a favor.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Mammon's grip on Belphegor loosened slightly and then eventually the cold fingers released their hold of the blonde's warm wrist. It was clear that the chemistry between them changed somewhat not that wither of them could tell.

The awkward silence turned into something akin to a comfortable companionship. The curious feeling Belphegor had only moments ago came back at full force.

"Mammon," he called and the illusionist tilted her head in response to his voice.

"Can I see how you look like?"

The question was blunt but not offending. Unprepared for such a bold request the female Varia officer blushed ten folds.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about you irritating brat? Of course not!" Mammon stuttered and tried to move backwards as Belphegor leaned in closer.

Their noses were almost touching and Mammon could hear her heart pounding in her ears. He blush on her cheeks were hot and she felt his breath tickle her neck. Her heart skipped a beat.

"What are you doing Bel?" she asked timidly. She had never seen the boy in her time with the Varia like this. It scared her a little. Strangely she did not dislike it.

"Mammon," Belphegor's voice deepened as he pronounced her name. She felt shivers up her spine. "I want to see how you look like…"

The usual behavior would have been for him to whine and shrug it off with his annoying laughter but it was different this time. Mammon almost could not resist his request.

"Please?"

That was all she needed to hear.

Belphegor saw her lowering her head as a sign of acceptance to his request. He was happy and a warm feeling spread from his heart. _"Is this what they call happiness?"_

Slowly he lifted off her hood and was robbed of all his breath. Mammon was a girl like he had suspected but more astonishingly, she was beautiful beyond words could describe.

Mammon felt the heat rising up to her head as Belphegor's eyes studied her. She felt extremely embarrassed. The only people who had seen her were Luce and Reborn. Belphegor was the third person.

"You're really beautiful…" Belphegor whispered and it successfully made Mammon turn as red as a strawberry.

"Sh-shut up… you should show me your eyes as well… it's not fair…" her voice trailed off adorably and Belphegor realized at once he was in love with her. He covered his mouth with a hand to suppress the gasp that was coming. His heart raced as if fear had taken over him, only it was not the case.

"_I am able to love someone!"_

He smiled. "Of course, anything for the one I love…"

Mammon blushed. She knew they were not compatible but that was the least of her concerns now.

Belphegor pushed his bangs up and mammon found herself staring into the most captivating silver orbs.

The smile on his face made him handsome and Mammon swore whoever made him had to be the devil of temptations.

Belphegor observed Mammon's reaction to his silver eyes. Raisel had golden eyes and he hated them. He started to grow his bangs to cover them up because he did not like being compared with his brother who was always one step ahead of him. Raisel hated his golden eyes because of how people would always compare him with Belphegor. Even after Raisel's death Belphegor never trimmed the bangs simply because he did not want to be reminded of his past.

Mammon was the first to see them after eight years. It felt special to him because he made a silent promise that she would be the only one to see them.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Xanxus cursed as the camera he was watching them from was out of commission. The signal was cut and he felt anger boiling in the pits of his stomach. That damned fedora wearing man had deliberately made it so he could not witness Mammon's face. He smashed the device against the wall and shot it three rounds until nothing but smithereens was left.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is not edited or beta read but I still hope you enjoyed it. It took me long enough to write it. I only intended to write about a thousand words but it exceeding by a huge margin. Ah well. As long as it is a good story the word count should not matter ;) Until next time!**


End file.
